


Undertale Redemption - Date Night In

by Coykoi89



Series: Undertale - Redemption [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Anal Play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gift Work, Headcanon, Human/Monster Romance, One Shot, Oral Sex, Papara, Shipping, Smut, Swap!Chara - Freeform, Swap!Papyrus - Freeform, implied frans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: While everyone in the original universe is trying to solve their own romance issues.  Swap!Papyrus and Chara are caught up in whether or not to take the next step in their own relationship.





	Undertale Redemption - Date Night In

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this isn't the next chapter to Revolution but I consider it one of the branching parts that make up the universe I'm writing on. This was actually a gift for kimmys-voodoo on her side blog, sinful-voodoo, on Tumblr that I wrote a long time ago. But, I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it on here too. This is kinda how I saw Swap!Pap and Chara getting together in my particular universe. Well, enjoy, all you sinners! ^.~

 

 

Papyrus was stretched out on the couch watching a rerun of his favorite show.  Sans had went out with Frisk to watch some horror movie she had been talking about for weeks.  Papyrus turned over dreading the night to come.  His little brother always had nightmares growing up when it came to suspense, blood, and gore.  “Tch!  Catty brat…  Frisk knows Sans has a low tolerance for horror,” he thought out loud.  Now, it was just him and Chara alone for a few hours.

He was dozing off to the redundancy of the episode that he had just watched yesterday, lit cigarette in hand, when he heard, “Russ! You’ll burn the house down, sweetheart!”  He immediately shot up to face his lady who had her arms full of pajamas, a towel, a small radio, and a bottle of bubble bath.

“Sorry, babe, I forgot I lit one,” he admitted a bit embarrassed.

“It’s fine, dear.  Just be more careful.  Sans would flip if you put a hole in his new carpet.  Do you need anything before I take a bath?”

“Just a kiss.”  With a sheepish grin, Chara pecked him and headed for the bathroom.  It had been about six months since her 18th birthday and four months since they started officially dating.  Her sister and his brother still weren’t officially together, something that weighed on Papyrus.  He understood Frisk had changed but he still didn’t care much for the games she played.  Sans, however, loved her regardless.  He knew what she had done because she was honest with him, but the way she refused to commit, the way she kept him tied up at the same time, it all just irked Papyrus.  All he wanted was for her to be as honest with herself as she was with everyone else… and stop dangling his brother by the heartstrings.

As the faucet roared pouring water into the new garden tub Sans insisted on the girls having, Chara settled into the foamy head and turned on her radio.  She drifted into her subconscious trying to let her mind wander where it liked until her racing thoughts settled on her man.  She sat up a little and told herself to stop worrying so much about him.  ‘He doesn’t like you stressing over him.  If he knew you were spending your relaxation time concerned with him, he would fuss.  Such an odd monster…’ she thought silently.  While she steered her thoughts elsewhere, a steamy song came on the radio and hopelessly pulled them right back to Papyrus.  She turned red thinking about all the things she wanted to do with him someday and how patient he was with her.  She wished sometimes that he would throw her on the bed and just ravage her, but it wasn’t his way.  He was a kind person and respected that she was inexperienced in relationships.  Why, the most she ever did was kiss a boyfriend she once had; one that Papyrus had not successfully driven away.  She wasn’t ignorant though.  Chara had her toys, hidden in the crevices of her closet, and her favorites on her laptop.  She wasn’t a prude by no means, or at least she reasoned that she wasn’t, but just a virgin and lost on how to initiate such an advance on her sweet, mild mannered boyfriend.

As the song closed, Chara felt the tension between her legs grow tighter thinking about how she wanted Papyrus to take the pressure off of her, quite literally, and thought about what it might be like if he actually did.  She reached between her legs, parting them wider than she could in the old tub, and gently pressed her finger against her swollen clit.  She bit the middle knuckle of her index finger to stifle the moans.  Not that she cared if Papyrus heard, but she was still such a shy creature.  Making tight, fast circles around the sensitive ball, she thought about what his tongue would feel like making a similar motion as she so often seen in some of her favorite videos.  She imagined him pinning her arms over her head and thrusting a hard, smooth finger inside while her orgasm peaked - that lazy smile on his face the whole time too.  Chara dreamed of what it might be like to have HIM inside of her while she climaxed instead of a silicone toy.  As a sweet yet empty release washed over her, she pressed her hand over her mouth to keep her whines and whimpers silent.  Her hips bucked instinctively into her hand as she brought herself down from the high.  “Russ…” she sighed out loud with mild satisfaction.

“Yes, Chara?” he answered back passing by the door.  “I thought I heard you crying and was comin' to check on ya.”

‘Oh fuck!!’ she thought.  “Cr-Crying?! What are you t-talking about?!  I’m not crying! I’m fine!!  You shouldn’t be hanging around occupied bathrooms, Russ!  That’s weird!”  Chara went into a full panic thinking she might be caught.  Maybe she wasn’t ready after all.

“Sorry, sweetheart.  I’ll give ya some space.”  He chuckled lightly.  Shuffling footsteps could be heard on the steps as he went back downstairs to his previous spot on the couch.  Chara breathed a sigh of relief and finished her bath.

Papyrus could hear the shower head hissing as the bathroom steamed up with hot water.  He could see the fog billowing from the crack under the door and laughed to himself at how flustered his little human gets when it came to private matters.  He thought about how adorable she was when she got nervous and changed colors.  The thought of the pinkish red on her cheeks made him wonder if that’s the same color she would turn if she were flustered in a _different_ way.  A flashing image of Chara flushed and panting under him had him instantly aware as if he’d just committed a crime.  He looked around the living room and remembered they were home alone.  With a sigh of frustration, he headed for his bedroom not bothering to turn off the TV.  Papyrus tore off his jacket and shirt, then his shorts and crawled into his mess of a bed.  The sound of running water made him think of her in there covered in bubbly, sweet smelling soap all wet and rubbing herself down.  He winced a little as he rolled onto the backside of his spine and reached into his boxers.  He flipped on his magic and felt a hard formation take shape in his hand.  The arousal was almost painful as it begged for release.  As the dark room washed in an orange glow, he slowly began to stroke the throbbing appendage feeling ashamed that he couldn’t contain himself when it came to the only other person he really cared about.  He pictured her soaping up her soft breasts and running that hand between her legs, moaning just a little at the sensation.  He knew it was unrealistic and cheesy like scripted porn, but it was working for him at the moment.  He thought about feeling her silky skin under the shower head and pressing himself against that cute ass of hers while he took over rubbing the soap everywhere.  In his mind, he could see her face as he grabbed a handful of her hair and gently pulled her head back to bite that tasty looking throat.  He could almost hear her pleas for him to stop teasing and take her.  Oh, he was more than willing to oblige.  “Ah!  Yes, ma'am!  Agh!  W-What ever you say, baby,” he whispered to himself.  “Ah!  Chara!  So wet…  Yeah, babe, just like that…”  He had a vice grip on his orange ecto-dick and was near his own orgasm when - CLICK.  The lights came on and Chara walked in wearing nothing but a damp towel.

“Russ!!  Are you o-…kay…” Chara said frantically until she realized what she had stumbled into.  “Oh my God!!  I’m so sorry!!  I thought you were-!  Never mind - I’m sorry!” she raced out the door, red as a beet, to her own room downstairs.

“Dammit!  Way to go, Russ!  Now she probably thinks you’re a creep.  Why didn’t ya lock the door, ya dipshit.”  He scolded himself while hastily redressing.  Papyrus chased after her as he jumped the balcony in time to catch her by the arm.  “Wait, Chara!  Stop for a moment, please,” he pleaded.

“Russ, I think we should take a couple of hours and have our own alone time for the night.”

“No, I don’t think this is somethin’ we can ignore.  It won’t be fixed on its own.  Chara, I’m sorry ya saw me like that, but I can’t help but NOT be sorry at the same time.”  His left eye lit up in an orange glow as he cornered her against the wall, his hand still gently wrapped around her forearm.

“R-Russ… what…  What are you doing?”  Without a word Papyrus kissed her like he normally would.  She clenched the towel hem that was bunched against her chest as she kissed him back. He could feel how rigid she was with her kiss.

“What are you afraid of, my dear?” he whispered against her lips.  “I would never hurt you.  I love ya.”

“I know that; I love you too but…  Russ, I’m no good when it comes to this.  I’m not scared-”

“Then why are ya tremblin’ so hard?”  He kissed her neck unable to resist the beautiful smell that radiated when she showered.

Chara gasped and replied, “I-It’s not fear.  I’m- I’m… nervous.  The idea of intimacy is something new for me yet I…” her voice dropped unsure of how to explain.  She would much rather avoid it altogether until he couldn’t contain himself than TALK about it, about how she wanted him so bad but didn’t know how to initiate _anything_.

Papyrus sighed.  He looked her in the eye and said, “Look, I’m willin' to go as fast or slow as ya want, but don’t forget I’m still a man and I’m gonna do things that guys do when no one’s lookin’.  I’m just sorry ya caught me and got embarrassed.”

“The thing is, Russ… I’m not embarrassed for me.  I’m embarrassed because I thought it embarrassed _you_.  I’m on my way to my bedroom… for _other_ reasons…” Chara’s cheeks turned bright red once again as she evaded his gaze.  Papyrus caught the subliminal of what she was telling him and grinned a little.  He kissed her again more fervently and gently pushed his tongue between her parted lips.  She whimpered in delight moving her pinned arm to wrap it around his neck bone still squeezing the towel knot.  Papyrus grabbed both sides of her hips and picked her up pressing himself against her.  She draped one leg over both sides of his pelvic bone as he pushed her against the wall.  He tasted every bit of her mouth feverishly as she ground her hips against him unaware she was even doing it.  He could feel her heat against him making his cock throb harder.  As he explored her mouth with his tongue, his hands explored her body.  He slipped a bony hand under her towel and squeezed the supple flesh of her ass.

“God, you’re so soft!” he panted as he kneaded the mound in his hand.  “I love how your skin yields like a pillow.”

“Russ…” Chara groaned averting her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful…  Let me make you _feel_ beautiful, please.  I can’t help it, sweetheart.  I want ya so bad it almost hurts.”  He thrusted himself into the bare flesh under the wet towel.

“Ah!  P-please, Russ.  Please,” she whined sweetly.

 

Papyrus grinned a cheeky grin as he snatched the towel off of her and tossed it aside.  Without thought, Chara made a halfhearted attempt to hide herself.  Papyrus gently pried her arm away and guided it around the other side of his vertebrae.  He placed a sweet kiss in the center of her palm as he did so.  Chara was now completely undressed with him pressed into her wet center.  She let out a moan as he bit her neck like he dreamt about just moments ago.  “You tell me where, when, and how, baby,” he breathed against the crook of her neck.

“Russ, that’s my problem.  I… I don’t know…” she hid her face in his sternum.

‘So cute!’ he thought as his heart skipped a beat.  He decided to take her somewhere she would feel more comfortable.  “No prob.  My bed or yours?  How about that for starters?”

“Y-Yours,” she stammered in excitement.  He smiled and, in a flash, they were on his bed in better privacy except he remembered to lock the door this time.  Papyrus pulled back and looked her over in admiration. Her ivory skin was an even tone all over until he saw the contrasting fleshy pink of her nipples.  They were a match to those rosy cheeks he loved so much.  “What?” she questioned nervously when his eyes lingered too long.

“You’re so beautiful.  That’s all.  Human bodies are so strange with all the curves and squishy parts, but so attractive at the same time.  I love how curvy you are is all.” He kissed her clavicle and glided his left hand from her hip to her breast giving it a gentle squeeze.  Chara gasped and clenched her eyes waiting anxiously for his next move.  She was so tense under him that he pulled back to ask, “Do ya wanna stop??”

“No!  Please!  Don’t stop, Russ, please.  I.. I want you to touch me, please.”  Chara shakily took his other hand and boldly guided it between her legs pressing the bone of his fingers against her moist center.

“Gee, babe, do I really get ya  _that_ wet?  Wouldn’t know how…” he muttered before kissing her lips, then her neck, trailing his tongue down to her ear lobe and nipping it.  Simultaneously, he rubbed her labia with a distal on each side in a teasing fashion careful to avoid her clit.  This elicited some lewd moans that had his dick engorged to the brim with magic.  He could feel it soaking into his boxers and hastily stripped.  Unable to stand the heat between hormones and the remains of a hot shower, he smacked on the fan at his bedside.  Papyrus turned back to Chara, who was still bright red, and watched as the cool air perked the little pink buds.  She was still averting her gaze, too shy to look at the soft glow emanating from his boxers.  He smirked in amusement as he bent down and flicked a nipple with his tongue.

“Ah!  Russ!” Chara gasped.  Pleased with the look of want on her face, he dragged his tongue across to the inside of her breast and nipped.  “Russ!  Please!  I don’t know if I can handle you teasing me like this.”

“Well, ya made it pretty clear you wanted me to lead, so let me work.  I promise ya won’t be disappointed.”  He continued exploring the silky outside of her womanhood while tending to the other nipple.  As he nibbled and flicked one with his tongue, he gently rolled the other between his middle distal and thumb.  Chara suppressed her moans and whimpers but couldn’t silence her panting which caused her breasts to heave against him.  She even arched her back unable to cope with the intensity of the pleasure from being played with.  He ceased when she began to mewl into her palms.  “There’s no one home at the moment.  Let it out as loud as ya want, please.  I wanna hear ya moan for me. heheh.  The sounds ya make are like music, baby.”

“Russ, please, oh please.  The tension is so tight, please.  I can’t take anymore.”  He chuckled, the laugh almost taunting.  Withdrawing his hand from between her legs, he went to lick the damp fingers when she grabbed his ulna and sucked on the tips of the two he teased her with instead.

“Oh my- Babe, you’re a little freak, aren’t ya? Why don’t ya show me how bad ya want me to make ya cum?”

Taking the hint, Chara sat up and moved to her knees.  She didn’t know what to expect; she didn’t even know Papyrus could conjure an appendage but there it was straining against his shorts.  ‘Come on, Chara.  You can do this.  You’ve watched those girls do it so many times in those videos.’  She looked him in the eye with determination and slowly reached into his boxers to feel the throbbing orange glow-stick.  She nearly pulled back on feeling how long and thick it was!  No way could she fit all that in her mouth, but she started anyway by stroking the shaft mimicking the women on the internet.

“Ah!  Baby, you don’t have to- Oh god!  Fuck yeah!”  Papyrus sucked in a sharp breath as she wrapped her lips around the head.  “But, I won’t make ya stop either…  Ah fuck, babe.  Please don’t stop…”  He leaned back on his elbows and let her have the reins for a while.  Sloppy, wet noises came from her as she sucked on the head of his massive cock tantalizingly pushing more in with each stroke of her mouth.  She wrapped her tongue in circles making it difficult for Papyrus to restrain himself from bucking into her.  If he were a more aggressive monster, he would have done pinned her and fucked that pretty mouth she was working him with.

Papyrus was now completely on his back while Chara took as much of him as she could and then some making herself gag on it.  The drool spilled everywhere as she coughed and tried again.  “Damn, that’s hot…”  After failing to deep-throat him a second time, he flipped her to her back and kissed her.  “Okay, ya proved your point, sweetheart.  For someone who’s never been this far, that was amazin'.”  He squeezed on her breasts a little while trailing wet kisses down her stomach. Papyrus lingered over the downy patch of trimmed hair and looked up to gauge her reaction.  Chara’s eyes were closed in anticipation, hips upturned, and she was biting on the middle knuckle of her index finger.  'So cute!’ he thought again.

Before continuing, Papyrus gently pushed one of her knees to the side to gander at the flowered patch of hot pink flesh that he desired so badly.  He ran a distal between her puckered lips, swollen with arousal.  This made Chara gasp and shiver.  He rather enjoyed the reaction, so he ran it down her clit to the base.  This caused her to moan in frustration as she hiked herself toward him eager for more.  Satisfied with the tease, Papyrus slowly inserted his middle finger into her tight hole.  Wow, was it tight!  He had to pull back and push to go in deeper.  “Oh god!  Russ!  Don’t go any deeper than a human can or…”

“Shhh.  Relax, sweetheart.  I got ya; don’t worry.  I want to do that with HIM anyway,” he assured her tugging on his magic cock for emphasis.  Eagerly, he pistoned his finger gently in and out until she relaxed a bit then slid a second finger into her wet slit to accompany the first.  The faster he went, the louder she moaned.  Her legs were now spread wide revealing every fold and every freckle.  “You're so fuckin’ beautiful like this, Chara.  I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a woman like you…”  He confessed before taking his tongue and licking the little nub she had reached down to massage.  Instead, he positioned his body closer to her pillow and put her hand around his pulsing member using it to soothe his own aching need.

In a partial 69, Papyrus teased her clit with his tongue using a back and forth motion while finger fucking her cunt.  It was driving her wild as the tension quickly built in her core.  “Pap!!-Ah!  PAPYRUS!!  Please, please, please, fuck!  Ah!-Ah!!  Yeah!!  Don’t st- Ah!”  He wore that smug grin hearing the incoherent screams of pleasure coming from his typically reserved human.  Hearing her scream his full name as her walls clenched around his fingers was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.  When she jolted from the stimulation and instinctively shut her knees, he knew she was done.

Papyrus sat up and kissed her cheek asking, “How was that, my dear?  Did ya like that? - Because I sure did.  You’re pretty fuckin’ tasty.”  Chara didn’t answer with words.  She tackled him with a kiss thrusting her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself on him.  She pulled back, spittle dripping from her chin, and licked her lips.  “Oh, fuck…”

“Fuck me, Russ, please.  Please, fuck my pussy, baby.  I want you inside me.”  She had climbed into his lap begging for his cock.  There was no room for being coy after what he had just done.

“Yes, ma'am.  As you wish, my love.  Just wanna make sure ya really want this because I can’t reverse it.  Am I _really_ the one ya want?”

Chara wrapped her arms around his rib cage and laid her head on his sternum.  “Of course you’re the one I want to share this experience with.  I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, monster or human.  I love you, Russ and I mean that.”

He smiled warmly at her running his phalanges through her pillow tousled hair.  “I love you too.  Always have, kiddo, just in different ways.  Tonight, I’m gonna love ya in a new way.”  He kissed her passionately while laying her down on the pillow.  She wrapped her legs around his pelvic bone and pulled him into her.  His tip ran up her slit wetting that side in her slippery juices.  Papyrus shuttered feeling her warmth against his needy cock.  He hiked his pelvis back a little and settled the tip between her soft labia.  Carefully, he pushed the tip past the entrance and gauged her reaction.  Chara wrung his ribs holding on for life, eyes clenched tight and ankles locked.  “Honey, honey, relax.  This will only hurt a moment, I swear.  Just trust me, 'kay?”  Chara nodded and relaxed against the bed.  Papyrus buried his skull into her neck and thrust in a little more.  “Good god, baby, you’re tight.  Here, rest your legs in the crests of my hips.  That will help over ya lockin' them like that.  Ah!  You’re so wet...  It’s takin' everything I have not to pound into ya…”

“Russ!” she groaned in embarrassment.  “Don't talk so lewdly.”

“Heh, guess I love watchin' ya turn that pink color when you’re flushed.”  He kissed her jawline and pulled the shaft out to the tip and pushed back in trying to lube himself up.  This time, he went deeper minding the fragile bit of tissue that he was all too willing to bust.  Chara shivered and winced as he work himself in.  His cock stretched her walls more than any toy she had and though the feeling of fullness was delicious, she still felt discomfort of the head pushing against her virginity.  He reached for her hands and interlaced his phalanges with hers holding them over her head while biting on her shoulder.  Without warning, he thrusted halfway into her tearing the barrier.

“Papyrus!!” she screamed a mix of pleasure and pain.  He rocked into her steadily until he was completely sheathed inside her.  Leaning forward, he pulled her down on the bed a little more which allowed him to push deeper.  “Ahh!” Chara gasped.  She let out a breathy moan with each thrust as Papyrus shoved his dick into her and pulled back out.  He gradually picked up speed and force until he was all out fucking her slick hole.  Faster and faster he rocked making her scream incoherently as she bucked her hips to meet his every thrust.

“Ah!  Fuck me, baby!  Just like that! - Yeah!  Damnit, Chara, you’re such a freak!  Ya like it rough like this?  Ya like my cock pounding ya like this?”

“Yes!-Yes!  Please don’t stop!!”

While he madly fucked her into a hot mess, he pushed her knees toward the pillow giving him deeper access.  He changed his thrust to a more upward motion and rubbed his dick against the rough tissue of her sweet spot.  This sent her completely over the edge as she thrusted wildly screaming, “Yeah-yeah!!  Papyrus, I’m cumming!!  ’m cumming!!  Mmmnn!  Oh god, yes!!  Mmmmnnn!!  Fuck me-fuck me!!”  Pleased with himself, Papyrus shoved all nine inches in and enjoyed her walls contracting around his length.  He rocked shallowly until she came down from her orgasm.

He kissed her forehead, beaded with sweat, and rolled her on her side. One leg went over his scapula as he straddled the other.  “Now, it’s my turn," he said with a mischievous smirk.  From under the pillow, he pulled out a pink bullet.

"Where did you get that?!" Chara gasped.

“I used a 'short-cut' to pull it out from under your own pillow just now.  Such a naughty human, heheh.  Lemme ask, have ya ever stuck one of these in that sexy ass of yours?”

“No!  I’ve never thought about it…”  Chara turned red again embarrassed by such a notion.

Papyrus laughed and popped the toy into his mouth to wet it.  He pushed his throbbing cock in and out of her slit gently and pressed the vibrating bullet to her other little hole.  With some careful prodding, it went in forcing an excited gasp from Chara.  “Good girl…” Papyrus growled.  He then pulled out a second vibrating toy and held it to her clit as it hummed. Now, she had a toy pleasuring her ass, a toy stimulating her clit, and Papyrus pumping in and out of her hypersensitive hole.  No matter which way she turned, no matter how she positioned herself, she was forced to take the sensation.  “That’s a good girl.  Such a dirty little human.  Me pounding my dick into your wet pussy isn’t enough for you, is it?”

“No!  I’m a dirty skele-slut that craves your huge cock, Papyrus!!  So, please don’t stop!!”

‘Oh shit!  She’s really gettin’ into it.  I was just teasin’ but if it gets her off…’  “Ah shit, Chara, I’m so close.  I dunno how much longer I’ll last, baby.  F-Fuck!!  Ya ready?!”  Chara was braying and panting too hard to speak as her orgasm broke over her.  The physical stimulus of her pleasure sent Papyrus into his own orgasm.  “F-Fuck!!  Chara, I can’t!…” he huffed as he slammed into her as deep as he could possibly fit and released his warm, sticky magic inside her.  She pushed her hips into him, still cumming, until her third orgasm peaked.  This one was caused from the vibrator pleasuring her clit.  “Oh shit!!”  Papyrus couldn’t pull his over sensitive dick out before she began to contract around him, the muscles pulling on the sensitive head.  “Gah!  Chara!  Fuck-fuck!”  He tore away from her as she giggled in amusement.  Carefully, he pulled the bullet out of her asshole and cleaned her off.

The magic disappeared easy enough, but her juices were all over his sheets.  He didn’t mind though.  The sight of his lover panting, flushed, and rode hard was worth more than a set of cheap sheets.  He smiled wiping her down and peppering various parts of her with gentle kisses.  Chara was already sore in her center but the pleasure was worth a little pain.  She smiled as they basked lazily in the afterglow.  Papyrus lit a cigarette and held her with his other arm.  “Baby,” he said before inhaling on his smoke, “that was definitely the best sex I’ve ever had.  And you’re secretly a kinky little girl.”

She blushed and replied, “Well, you’re a dirty sinner the way you got off talking like that and you’re pretty freaky yourself.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit of a freak too.  Guess that’s why I got so excited when ya let me play with your butt.  Hey, I did ya pretty rough for your first time.  You’ll be real sore tomorrow and I apologize for it.  The best thing to do is move around and stretch properly, just like any muscle.  Um…”

“Don’t apologize.  I liked it.  I guess I like being treated roughly.  Next time we’ll try a different position and you can squeeze my throat.  I think I might be a little maso.”

“Whatever ya want, dear.  If ya trust me enough, I’ll do it.”  Chara sat up and kissed her man before rolling over to go to sleep.

Suddenly, a voice called out, “I’m not paying for this show!  The audio was great but the video sucked!!”  Frisk was calling from the other side of the door.

“RUSS!  WE’RE HAVING A LONG TALK IN THE MORNING ABOUT YOURS AND CHARA’S LANGUAGE!!  YOU TWO OWE THE SWEAR JAR SOOO MANY QUARTERS!” Sans hollered next.

“Oh my lord!  Kill me now, Russ!  Frisk!!  How much did you hear!?!” Chara shouted in horror.

“Oh, we heard enough!!  Something about you being a ‘skele-slut’!” Frisk laughed.

“Oh my god!  Kill me, please.”  Papyrus simply chuckled as he kissed her temple.

“It’ll be fine, dear.  Just ignore her.  I know it’s hard because she’s so obnoxious, but try.  I love you, Chara.”

“Love you too, Russ...  Goodnight.”

As they settled for bed, Sans voice could be heard next door in his bedroom, “WHAT WERE THOSE TWO DOING THAT HAD THEM SO LOUD AND CRUDE??  THAT LANGUAGE WAS PLAIN VULGAR.”

Then, they could hear Frisk answer in a sultry voice, “I could show you what they were doing if you like.”  Immediately, Papyrus’ left eye popped open and set the whole room aglow with bright, orange light.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm uploading this instead of a new chapter of Revolution, but I'm working on it. XP I have edited this piece from it's original wording for better flow, but it WAS written on the fly and was only edited originally for spelling and grammar. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot and thank you to all my readers!


End file.
